Rogue's Origin Story
by Sarbear121
Summary: In this fanfic you will discover my version of Rogue's origin story and how she became an X-Men. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope it'll be good. Please R&R. Enjoy. -Rated M just to be safe. might be some violence in later chapters.-


**Author's Note: I'm not the best at accents so don't expect much. lol. Umm. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except the plot. Characters belong to marvel or whoever owns 'em now.**

Little Anna Marie sat in a large pile of leaves with Lola giggling to her heart's content. She and her friends, Lola and Vivian, had made a leaf pile with the autumn leaves scattered on the ground and were now taking turns jumping into the pile.

Vivian stood near the edge of the pile rustling some leaves with her foot. She finally got bored and looked up at her two friends, currently wrestling each other for a beautiful red leaf. "Ooh…Pretty," Vivian mumbled and then took a few steps back. _I'm gonna get that pretty leaf and give it to my mommy, _she thought. Then at full speed she ran and jumped into the pile. She managed to snatch the leaf out of Lola's grasp and then ran away from the duo as fast as her tiny legs would carry her.

Anna Marie stuck her tongue out at Lola and taunted "Ha-ha! I'm gonna get that leaf first."Anna Marie began chasing Vivian with Lola trailing close behind. Vivian noticed her two friends not far behind her and began (attempting) to climb a tree. She was barley up the lowest branch on the tree when the leaf slipped out of her grasp.

Anna Marie saw the leaf fall and swooped in to get it. _Wee! I'm gonna win, _Anna Marie thought as she grabbed the leaf. She turned around with a triumphant smile only to be tackled by Vivian. As she fell backwards from the force of the tackle, a rock embedded its self deeply into her upper arm. Anna Marie winced and began crying. _Why would my own friend hurt me for a dumb leaf?_, Anne Marie thought as she began crying.

Lola was looking at Anna Marie with a confused face. Vivian was behind her with a similar expression. They sat there in awkward silence while Anne Marie peeled off her coat to look at the injury. It was oozing with blood. Vivian was the first to speak: "Anna, are you ok?" Lola reached over and tried to touch Anna Marie's arm. Rogue twitched and pulled back faster than the speed of light.

"Why'd you push me? You hurt me." Anne Marie said. She felt a weird tingling on her skin. Lola stretched her arm out and touched Anna Marie's hand. Anna Marie tried to swat her away but it was too late. Anna Marie felt like she was pulling out Lola's soul. It took a great amount of energy for her to finally let go. As soon as she did Lola collapsed to the ground. Vivian gasped at what happened. And then her eyes began to widen in shock and fear as Anna Marie's light and creamy peachy skin turned several shades darker and as her eyes went from a beautiful emerald color to a dark brown.

"Anna! What's happening ?!" Vivian shrieked and began running to the benches where their mothers sat indulged in conversation. " Mommy! Mommy! Anna is a super hero or a super villain! I'm not sure, but when she touched Lola she like sucked her life out! I'm scared, is she okay? Will she hurt me too?" Vivian rambled to the mothers.

Irene gasped, _how could her powers have manifested so early?_ Irene and the two mothers ran past the pile of leaves to where the girls were playing. They were shocked to see Anna Marie's arm covered in blood and Lola's limp body on the ground.

Lola's mother turned to face Irene "You're raising a fucking mutant? What the fuck is wrong with you Irene! That little foster bitch could've killed my daughter!" she screamed, the rage and disgust radiating off of her.

Irene wanted to defend Anna Marie, but she couldn't risk having the police, or worse, the Weapon X group come take away her princess. She knew Anna's ability would give her limitless power. She saw it in her vision. She only wished that her powers could've waited a while to manifest. Irene began to cry and hoped her acting would put up a good show. "That good for nothing foster house. How dare they give me a mutant?" Irene yelled through her tears and hugged Lola's angry mother, hoping her act was believable.

Lola eased up a bit. "Irene you must get rid of her. She is a threat to everyone!" She snarled. Vivian's mother nodded and added "Giver her back to that foster home!" Irene smirked evilly. "I have a better idea. I'll give her to the M.R.D". The conversation progressed as the children sat quietly.

Vivian stayed near her mother and wouldn't dare look at Anna Marie. Anna Marie sat crying, trying to get through the jumble of memories crowded into her tiny head. Not to mention the excruciating pain in her arm. Once she finally was able to push the memories aside she heard Irene say she would turn her into the M.R.D. Anna Marie did not like the sound of that place. She knew it had to be evil.

Then all of the sudden Anna Marie was sitting on the couch huddled up crying. She looked down at her arms and legs. She did not recognize them, she looked like Lola. That's when she heard the gun shot. She quickly ran to the sound to find her father dead. She began bawling her eyes out until she saw who held the gun. It was her mother.

"Honey, don't be scared. Your daddy had to die. He's a mutant! He would've killed everyone in this town! Even your friends Vivian and Anna!". Anna Marie did not understand what was happening, she was not Lola. She was frightened but a tug at her hair brought her back to reality.

Irene stood looking down at Anna Marie. "We must go home immediately." Irene hissed. Anna Marie got up and scurried behind her foster mother. Her friends had left. They probably didn't want to even breathe in the same room as her anymore.

_Is Irene going to kill me like Lola's dad? What if the M.R.D is a place for killing mutants?_ Anna Marie thought fearfully to herself. They had arrived home and Irene bandaged up Anna Marie's injury and gave her some pills then sent her to her room. Anna Marie may have only been five and three quarters, but she knew she couldn't stay here.

_I don't wanna die_, Anna Marie thought as started putting some clothes in her back pack. Anna Marie climbed up her bed and grabbed her stuffed bunny. She wasn't going anywhere without her stuffed bunny stuffy. _What am I supposed to pack for running away? _Anna Marie pondered as she looked around her room. Then she remembered a movie she had once spied Irene watching. There was a man running away from some weird disfigured looking bodies (zombies).

She shuffled to her closet and grabbed her piggy bank. She didn't know how much money it contained, but it would have to do. After that she got her Halloween candy and dumped it into the backpack. She had money and food. All she needed now was a coat and a weapon, just like in the movie. She easily retrieved her coat from the closet and laid it on her bed. All she needed was a weapon. _Oh no. I gotta go to the kitchen to get a knife. I can't let Irene see me._ Anna Marie quietly stepped out of her room. She started stealthily walking down the stairs when she heard Irene talking on the phone.

Irene paced across the floor and dialed a number into her cell phone. She couldn't believe what was happening. Raven picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, love. What is the matter?" Raven said

"Anna, her powers have manifested."

"But how? She's still so young."

"I'm not sure what triggered them, but it was in the park. You must come here tomorrow to retrieve her. It's too dangerous to wait any longer."

"Don't worry dear, everything will be fine" Raven said and hung up.

_I hope so. I couldn't bear to lose Anna Marie._ Irene thought as she put down the phone. She sat down on the couch and decided to listen to an audio book while she waited for Raven to call with the plans.

Anna Marie gasped. She didn't know who Irene and called, but she didn't like what she heard. She climbed quietly down the stairs to the kitchen. Anna Marie walked over to the drawer next to the stove and pulled out to sharp knives. _I wonder when I'll ever need to use this. _She thought to herself. She quickly made her way up stairs and put her bag and coat under her bed. She knew Irene would be going to bed soon so she pretended to be asleep. She feared what her future withheld. But she knew she couldn't control it. Anna Marie had almost actually fallen asleep waiting until her door opening woke her up.

**Author's note:**

**Please tell em what you think about the story. If you guys like it I'll update it.**


End file.
